1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an exposure system, a method of forming a pattern using the exposure system, and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the exposure system. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an exposure system using a multi-wavelength light, a method of forming a pattern using the exposure system, and a method of manufacturing a display substrate of a display panel using the exposure system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus and micro electro mechanical system (“MEMS”) display apparatus includes a display panel including electronic elements and patterns.
In a process of forming the electronic elements and the patterns on a display substrate of the display panel, a base layer is formed on a substrate and a photoresist is coated on the base layer. A photo mask is disposed on the photoresist and an exposure apparatus irradiates a light onto the photoresist through the photo mask to form a photoresist pattern. The base layer is etched using the photoresist pattern to form the electronic elements and the patterns of the display panel.
The light emitted from the exposure apparatus to manufacture the display apparatus includes multiple wavelengths.
However, it is difficult to form a fine pattern having a small dimension or pitch in a process of manufacturing on the display substrate of the display panel included in the display apparatus due to a resolution of the exposure system emitting the multi-wavelength light.